parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mer-Sisters (Movie)/Transcript
Lord Drakkon: People of Atlantis this kingdom is in peril you need their help! Here's your guardians, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Commander Wolfe! *Captain Rex: Captain Rex, at your service *Lord Drakkon: Ursula had returned from her death! *Commander Cody: Flotsam and Jetsam had returned from their death too! *Commander Wolfe: We will protect the king and the entire kingdom *At the sunken Submarine *Bubbles (Mermaid): This place looks sunken *They noticed the picture of Captain Police and his good friend, Captain Rex inside the chest *Blisstina Untomium: Let's go. *Bubbles and Blisstina were going to see Tails the Merfox sleeping *Tails: (Sleeping) I like Finding Nemo and Finding Dory *Bubbles: Hey Tails *Tails wakes up and noticed Bubbles and Blisstina Untomium had came to see him *Tails: Hi. *Bubbles: We've found something from the ship *Tails looks at the picture of Captain Police and Captain Rex *Tails: This one looks nice *Captain Rex: Bubbles, Blisstina. *Commander Cody: We need your help *Blisstina Untomium: What is it then? *Commander Wolfe: King Runeard is at the ship of black pearl *Bubbles: Let's stop him! *Captain Rex: RIGHT! *Bubbles sees a Baby Fish nearby *Bubbles: I wanna play with him! *Blisstina: Bubbles, don’t go that far!! *Tails: Bubbles I will play with it too. *Bodi: TAILS COME BACK HERE NOW OR YOU'LL BE IN DEEP TROUBLE! *Darma: TAILS LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER NOW! *But Tails isn't listening *Blisstina Utonium: Please Come Back! *Commander Cody: The net is capturing them but where is that net come from? *Bliss Gasps *Bubbles: WWAAAAAAAHHH!!! BLISS!! HELP ME!!! *Tails: I'll save you *But Tails was captured too *Tails: MOMMY! DADDY! HELP US! *Lori Loud (Mermaid): Oh No! *Bodi and Darma: WE'RE COMING TAILS! *Commander Wolfe: Lori Loud, we're too late they're captured to the Mermaid Hunting Museum! *Blisstina Utonium: (Crying) NNOOOO!!! *Captain Rex: There, there, there Blisstina and hey I'll be your friend. *Blisstina Utonium: I have to find her or she’ll be killed. *Captain Rex looks at the shadow of Female Mer-Wolf *Captain Rex: Who's Shadow is that? *Bianca: HI! *Captain Rex: (Gasps) *Blisstina Utonium: Who are you Mer-Wolf? *Bianca: My name is Bianca *Commander Wolfe: Blisstina, ask Bianca a question to where Tails and Bubble are. *Blisstina Utonium: Can you tell me where the ship went? *Bianca: I saw it moved to Mermaid Hunting Museum! *Blisstina Utonium: If they get away that’ll be my fault! I have to rescue my sister and Tails for the matter of fact! *Lori Loud: I’m coming with you! *Blisstina Utonium: Fine, Lori. You can come. *Bodi and Darma: We have to find our son, Tails. *Blisstina Utonium: No, Lori and I can handle this. Stay here and protect the Kingdom, Okay? *Bodi and Darma: Okay! *Lori Loud: Let’s Go, Bliss! *At the Mermaid Hunting Museum *Tails: Bubbles, where are we? *Bubbles: (Crying) We’ve been captured!! *King Runeard: Dr. Eggman we must kill them tomorrow at Sunday. *Bubbles: What are they planning to, Tails? *Tails: They’re going to do something bad to us! *Bubbles: (Gasps) *Bodi: We have to find Tails together *Darma: Let's find him. *Bodi and Darma follows Blisstina and Lori *Blisstina Utonium: Hang Tight, Bubbles! We’re coming! *Bodi: Tails, we're finding you! *Darma: Searching for you! *Bianca: Tails I will help you find you parents! *Cut to Captain Jack Sparrow And His Crew including Young Goku *Goku: Okay Jack I just saw ship taken to two people in this ship of black pearl *Cyborg: We need to do something. *Mr. Smee: Like What? *Goku: GET OUT OF HERE SMEE!!!! *Young Goku throws Smee out of the ship *Mr. Smee: Goku, What’s going on? *Goku: Someone knows that we’re here! *Mr. Smee: I'm in the water oh no! The Crocodile! *Jack Sparrow: Goku, He needs help! *Goku: Let's forget about him and he'll be fine *Will Turner: Okay. *Goku hear Bubbles cry far ahead. *Captain Rex: Did you see those two? *Goku: Yes. *Captain Rex: They went to the Mermaid Hunting Museum and they were about to killed by Sunday *Goku: WE CAN’T LET THAT HAPPEN!! *At Mermaid Hunting Museum *Tails: Bubbles, I want to see my parents again *Bubbles: I’m too scared and cute to die! *Commander Wolfe: BLISSTINA, BUBBLES! Bodi, Darma and Bianca are following you to find your friends. *Goku: LET ME SAVE THEM!!! *Bubbles: OH NO! It's Today! *Captain Rex: BODI, DARMA, BIANCA! Use your siren calls for Tails and Bubbles! *Bodi, Darma and Bianca using their siren calls for Tails and Bubbles *Goku: Don’t worry, I’ll protect you! *Bubbles: What are you doing!? *Captain Police: Goku, I'll take it from here! *Goku: Okay, An Only way to save her is to take her back to Townsville! Her Human Home! *Captain Police destroys the Mermaid Hunting Tank to rescue Tails and Bubbles *Bubbles: (Giggles) We’re Free! *Goku: It’s Okay, Bubbles. I got you. *Bubbles: What you doing? *Goku: I’m bringing you to a Human Home, Bubbles. It’s not safe here. *Bubbles: To PROFESSOR?! *Commander Cody: I'll make sure King Runeard saw this. *Goku: Don’t worry, you Take Tails back to his home. And I’ll take Bubbles to Professor Utonium’s House. *King Runeard: HEY! What are you doing with my treasures?!?! *Captain Police: They're not your treasures anymore! *Captain Police punches King Runeard into the nose *Goku: Bubbles, Let’s Get Out of here! *Bubbles: (Giggles) My Hero. *Goku: Oh thank you. (To Jack Sparrow) Jack, Take us To Townsville!! *Jack Sparrow: Okay! *King Runeard: YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM MY TREASURES!!! *Commander Cody hits King Runeard with a chair *Commander Cody: This is what you get for kidnapping my friends! *Commander Cody arrests King Runeard *Goku gets off the ship after it arrives to Townsville *Blossom: Buttercup look! *Buttercup: Is that? *Professor Untomium: Bubbles! *Professor Untomium was amazed *Bubbles: DADDY! *Goku: You can keep her now, It’s your job to take care of her. *Cut to Tails, Bodi and Darma in the sea. *Tails is crying happily while hugging his parents, Bodi and Darma *Cut to Professor Utonium’s House *Bubbles: Buttercup, Blossom! *Blossom: I get it, You’re still a Mermaid. *Bubbles: Yeah. *Buttercup: Who's that blue guy? *Captain Rex: Captain Rex at your service *They noticed Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam is attacking Atlantis *Captain Police: OH NO! *Captain Rex: I gotta go! *Bubbles: I hope Soon Bliss will find me soon enough. *Cut To Lori And Blisstina searching for Bubbles In the Sea. *Captain Rex: BLISSTINA! LORI! Bubbles has been found! *Blisstina Utonium: To where? *Captain Rex: AT TOWNSVILLE! *Blisstina Utonium: It’s far. We can’t make it in time! *Lori Loud: Maybe I should call out for a whale to bring us there. *Captain Police: Goku takes Bubbles back to her home, Townsville *Lori Loud: URSULA IS ATTACK ATLANTIS! *Blisstina Utonium: But we must go and find my sister and reunite with her! *Lori Loud: And Bobby too. *Lord Drakkon: I'M TAKING YOU DOWN URSULA! *Back to Townsville *Professor Utonium: So Bubbles what happened down there? *Bubbles: Ursula is attacking Atlantis *Buttercup: OH NO! *Blossom: OH NO! So where’s Bliss? *Captain Police: SHE'S AT ATLANTIS! *Commander Cody: HOLY PINA COLADAS! *Bubbles: (Crying) Our Sea Home is Under attack? *Captain Police: I'll team up with Lord Drakkon and fight Ursula together! *Blossom: It’s Okay, Bubbles. It’s not a big deal. *Captain Police: HEY URSULA! (Back to the sea) *Captain Police kills Flotsam and Jetsam *Ursula was shocked *Back to Blisstina and Lori Loud *Lori Loud: We can at least talk to the moon fish so they’ll know where Townsville is. *Blisstina Utonium: By the sea! *Lori Loud: Hey, Guys!! *Moonfish Lead: How can we help you? *Lori Loud: To Townsville, Because Bliss Lost her sister, Bubbles. Goku took her there because that’s where she was born. Do you know which way to take us? *Moonfish: STRAIGHT! *Lori Loud: We know how to get there, right? *Blisstina Utonium: Right. *Bubbles: Blisstina, Lori! *Blisstina Utonium: (Crying) You Came Back! *Bubbles: I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, THIS is all my fault. (Crying) *Lori Loud: It's okay. Captain Police needs help! *Blisstina Comforts Bubbles *Yamcha: Bliss! *Blisstina Untomium sees Yamcha *Yamcha: YOU’RE A MERMAID? *Yamcha faints *Blisstina Utonium: Yamcha, please don’t freak out. Climb on my Back, Bubbles. *Bubbles: Okay. *Professor Utonium: Yes, I know. I must’ve turned her into a mermaid. *Yamcha: How? *The Flashback begins *Professor Utonium: Time for me to watch The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *Professor Utonium noticed his pizza is burned *Professor Utonium: OH NO! My Pizza is ruined! *Professor Utonium accidentally turns Blisstina into a Mermaid with a potion called Chemical Siren *Blisstina Utonium: Oh My! *Bubbles: ARE YOU THE MERMAID?!?! *Blisstina Utonium: Yes. *Professor Utonium screams *Professor Utonium: I TURNED HER INTO THIS MONSTER! I'M OUTTA HERE! *Blisstina Utonium: (Crying) Dad, Don’t leave me alone! *Professor Utonium head towards the car and drives to the airport *Professor Utonium: Man I think I lost that monster. Phew! *Blisstina Utonium: Where did he go? I’m not a monster. *Bubbles: I don't know. You don’t feel okay. *Blisstina Utonium: Don’t touch me, You’ll turn into a Mermaid as well. *Bubbles: Right. *Professor Utonium: I must get to the plane to Japan *Professor Utonium goes to Tokyo, Japan *Professor Utonium: Finally I'm safe from the monster. *Bubbles: Professor where are you? *Professor Utonium: GOTTA HIDE! *Professor Utonium hides inside the trashcan *Bubbles: Professor? *Professor Utonium: WHO'S THERE?!?! *Bubbles: There you are Professor. *Professor Utonium: Please tell me it was the dream! *Bubbles: (Teary Eyed) Professor? *Professor Utonium: Am I dreaming? Is this all the dream? *Bubbles: (She introduces her mermaid self) Look At me, Professor. *Professor Utonium: I'm gonna take a shower. *Bubbles: (Crying) *Professor Utonium: OH I MADE A MISTAKE I THOUGHT I TURNED YOU AND BLISSTINA WERE MONSTERS! *Bubbles: (Crying) Yeah? I don’t want to be alone and hideous like this! *Professor Utonium noticed a chocolate bar on the floor *Professor Utonium: OH BOY CHOCOLATE! *Professor Notices That Bubbles is showing her Puppy eyes at him. *Professor Utonium: Alright Bubbles. It’s okay. *Professor Utonium comforts Mermaid Bubbles. *Bubbles: (Yawns) *Ursula: BUBBLES! *Ursula grabs Bubbles into the ocean *Bubbles: (Cries Hopelessness) PROFESSOR!! HELP ME!!! *Professor Utonium noticed Cyborg throws a fireball at Ursula's Eyes *Professor Utonium: Huh? *Cyborg: TAKE THAT YOU FILFTHY OCTOPUS MONSTER! *Bubbles was amazed *Bubbles: You saved me. *Cyborg: Thank You and who's that ugly octopus woman? *Bubbles: Ursula. But Since I’m a Mermaid, Can you take me to Atlantis? *Captain Rex: Sure. *Bubbles: But I can’t go without Bliss. *Captain Rex: Here's Blisstina. *Professor Utonium: I'm glad you're alive! *Blisstina Utonium: I know *Professor Utonium: I didn’t mean to call you a monster. I’m sorry. *Blisstina Utonium: Where have you been? *Prfoessor Utonium: I don't know. *Professor Utonium realized he's in Japan *Professor Utonium: So I'm in Japan... Isn't it? *Blisstina Utonium: Yes. *Professor Utonium: Oh. *The Flashback Ended *Captain Rex: THE ATLANTIS IS IN PERIL! *Bubbles: But what about the mermaid Children? And their parents? Will they be okay? *Captain Rex: Let's go destroy Ursula! *Blisstina Utonium: They’ll be okay, I promise. *Lord Drakkon: I killed Ursula and take a look at her body! *Bubbles was Amazed *Captain Rex: We're Fabulous and let's celebrate! *Bubbles: *Flounder, Ariel and her Sisters: WAIT! *Captain Rex: Huh? *Commander Woffe: Who are you? *Bubbles: I can’t do this alone! Blossom and Buttercup would help! *Lord Drakkon: Ursula's Dead. *Dory: Wow. *Bubbles: She is, But I have an idea! Blossom and Buttercup can join us! *Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm not swimming with this water girl and her sisters! *Bubbles: Well, My Sister And I would ask them. *At Townsville Beach *Ariel: Will you like to swim with me, Sonic? *Sonic the Hedgehog: NO! GOD! NO GOD! PLEASE NO! NO! NO! *Bubbles comes out of the sea meeting Blossom and Buttercup again. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Excuse me, Bubbles. *Bubbles: Okay, what is it? *Sonic the Hedgehog: I don't wanna swim with Ariel *Bubbles: That’s Okay. *Blossom: Who will swim with you. *Sonic the Hedgehog: I only swim with my best friend, Tails and his parents. *Blossom: So Bubbles, What do you want? *Bubbles: Would you two become one of the Merfolk? *Buttercup: Why Not? *Blossom: Sure. *Morgana: WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY?!?! *Morgana captures Blossom and Buttercup *Deep Sea King: Finally! *Goku: Hey, Sea Monsters! Why don’t you pick on someone on your own size!? *King Triton: STOP DEEP SEA KING! *Deep Sea King kills King Triton *Deep Sea King: How very pitiful! *Goku: TRITON!! Professor, give me the Chemical Siren!! *Sonic the Hedgehog: I'll take them from here. *Sonic headbutts Morgana *Sonic the Hedghehog: YEAH! *Professor Utonium: Here, bring it to Blossom. *Goku: So she can save herself, right? *Professor Utonium: Yes. *Sonic the Hedgehog: I headbutted Morgana *Morgana loses a grip of Blossom and Buttercup *Captain Rex gives Sonic the Hedgehog the Lightsaber *Captain Rex: Use the Force, Sonic, Use the Force. *Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm the Mobian Jedi! *Goku: Wait... What? *Sonic cuts Morgana's Tentacles with his Lightsaber *Goku: Blossom, here! *Sonic the Hedgehog: MORGANA I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THIS LIGHTSABER! *Morgana: Honey, Save me!! *But Sonic cuts Deep Sea King in Half *Blossom drinks half of the Chemical Siren. *Buttercup: Let me guess... Lemonade? *Captain Rex face palms *Captain Rex: NO IT'S NOT! *Buttercup: Are you sure? *Captain Rex: YES! *Buttercup: Okay. *Blossom: QUICKLY DRINK IT! *Buttercup: Okay. *Buttercup drinks the Chemical Siren *Buttercup: I hope it works *Buttercup turns into a Mermaid *Sonic the Hedgehog: WOAH! *Sonic cuts Morgana's Head off with his lightsaber *Blossom turns into a Mermaid as well. *Sonic the Hedgehog: LOOK! I killed Morgana! *Blossom (Mermaid): (Sobbing) Look At me. *Buttercup (Mermaid): What's wrong? *Blossom (Mermaid): I'M THE MONSTER! *Bianca: (Excited to see her adopted daughter, Blossom) Blossom! *Blossom: Mom! *Bianca: You’ve changed. *Blossom (Mermaid): I’ve became a monster. *Bianca: You're Not a Monster, you're the Merwolf *Blossom (Mermaid): Mermaid, But close enough. (Sobbing) *Bianca: Right, come here you. *Bianca hugs Blossom *Buttercup (Mermaid): (Sobbing) You came back for her? *Bianca: Yes. *Blisstina Utonium: Maybe The Whale can take us to Aquaman, we’ll meet him. *Bodi: Okay, my adopted daughter, Buttercup. *Buttercup (Mermaid): So how’s Tod doing? Ben, And Adagio? *Darma: Adagio and Tod became Mer-Animals except for Ben. *Buttercup (Mermaid): Oh. *Darma: And We’ve got another son, Tails. *Buttercup (Mermaid): Tails?! Who’s Tails? *Bodi: Miles "Tails" Prower. *Buttercup (Mermaid): Okay, what's he look like? *Tails came to see Buttercup *Tails: I was just born this way *Buttercup (Mermaid): Oh. *King Orm: This, is, so... STUPID!!!!!!!!! *King Orm's Words echoes from ocean to ocean *Bubbles (Mermaid): (Sobbing) *Adagio: Who said that? *Buttercup: I don't know. *Tod: Let's find out. *Steven Universe: If you can’t breathe underwater. I can create a Bubble Forcefield for you guys. *Adagio: I'm the Mer-Animal. *Tod: I'm the Mer-Animal Too. *Buttercup: Are you still a Cub? *Tod: Yeah, I felt young this way. Because we’re both the Same age. *Buttercup: Yeah, Remember when we were Babies? You we’re birthed by our parents. And I was adopted. *The Flashback Begins *Darma was holding Tod as a newborn Fox Cub. *Darma: Wasn’t He Adorable? *Tod (Baby): Mama (He drinks milk from a baby bottle; Gulping) *Bodi: Who’s there. *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Here's your adopted daughter. *Buttercup (Puppy): Woof. *Bodi: Oh Okay. *Darma: Adagio! *Adagio: Yes? *Tod (Baby): (Giggles) *Bodi: Your new adopted sister. *Adagio was happy *Flashback Ended *Buttercup (Mermaid): I remembered *Tails: That's good to here. *Adagio: Yeah. *Steven Universe: Wow. *Black Manta injures Steven's Leg *Steven Universe: Who are you? *Black Manta: MY NAME IS BLACK MANTA! *Steven Universe screams louder and louder *Blossom: OH NO! *Buttercup: STEVEN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Black Manta: DIE STEVEN! *Pearl: Stop! *Black Manta: You? You’re in my way! *Pearl: I’m doing the right thing, I’m stopping you for Steven! *Black Manta kicks Pearl into the moon *Black Manta: Bye-Bye! Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Transcripts